Horror Stories: Hetalia Style
by nano-desu13
Summary: What happens when Hetalia crosses over with my favourite scary urban legends? These ficlets, that's what.  Most of these are slightly AU.  Review, please!
1. Prussia

"Dammit! SO not awesome!" Prussia swore. He had come back from the grocery store with three six-packs of beer to find that the car he had borrowed from West had a flat tire. "How the _hell_ does a parked car get a flat tire?"

"Do you need some help?" a timid voice asked from behind him.

Prussia turned around to see a mild-looking boy in a red hoodie. He held a little stuffed polar bear in one arm and a backpack in the other. "Sure." Prussia said. Less work for him.

The boy knelt down and began to change the tire, humming "O' Canada" as he worked. When he was done, he stood and gestured to the car, smiling. "It's fixed now, sir."

"Hey, thanks, dude."

"No problem..." the boy looked at Prussia. "Um...do you mind giving me a ride to the other side of the plaza? It's a long walk."

"Uh, well, I gotta go now. West is waiting for me at home." Something about the way the blonde was staring at him...it was making Prussia uncomfortable in a way he simply couldn't put his finger on.

The boy became insistent. "But I have a lot to carry, and I'm tired..." he pleaded, taking a step closer to Prussia. "Besides, I did change your tire for you." he cocked his head to the side. It would've been cute, but the look in the boy's glazed violet eyes was beginning to really unnerve him.

"Oh, I just remembered! I, uh, need to go buy some bird feed for Gilbird!" he ran back to the grocery store, leaving the boy behind.

He reported the incident to the staff, and returned to his car accompanied by a couple of cashiers. The boy was nowhere to be seen.

But he had left his backpack on the ground.

"Hey! Look at this." one of the cashiers said. "Your 'flat' tire has actually been slashed." Prussia looked, and sure enough, there was an elongated slash in the tire that was undoubtably made by a knife.

Getting nervous, Prussia decided to look in the boy's backpack. With trembling fingers, he unzipped the bag and looked inside. There was nothing in there except for some rope and a knife.


	2. Poland and Lithuania

'Science class is, like, so boring...' thought Feliks, fiddling with his pencil. 'I totally just wanna get the hell out of here already.'

"Just a reminder, class. The science midterm is tomorrow."

The Polish boy looked over to his left, where his dormmate Toris Lorinatis was sitting and diligently taking notes on the teacher's lecture on what the midterm was going to cover. 'Like, how can Liet concentrate on this shit?' he wondered increduously.

He felt a piece of paper brushing his arm. It was a note. He opened it and read, 'Hey Feliks, do you wanna come to the party Gilbert's holding tonight? -Feleciano'. Feliks grinned. A party? Hell yeah. On the same piece of paper, he scrawled, 'I'll totally be there, Feli! You can count on it. -Feliks.' and passed it back to the Italian.

After an entire period of passing notes to Glibert and Feleciano, Feliks was completely unprepared for the test, while the ever-hardworking Toris was ready for a major study session. At the end of the day, Feliks spent hours getting ready for the party while Toris started studying for the midterm.

"Oh, this is cute~..." Feliks drawled, holding up a pink T-shirt. "Oh, but this one is just totally fabulous." he held up a sparkly white halter top. He glanced over at Toris. "What do you think, Liet?"

"I think you should study, Feliks." replied the Lithuanian. "The midterm's tomorrow, you know. I don't want you to get a bad grade."

"Oh, Liet, don't get your panties in a twist." giggled Feliks. "I'll just, like, study tomorrow in homeroom or something. Now, are you sure you don't want to come to the party? I don't want you to stay and get all bored and stuff while I'm, like, pouring tequila down Gilbert's shirt."

"I'm sure." Toris sighed. "Thanks for being concerned, though."

"Hey, you're always concerned about me." Feliks replied breezily as he strode out the door. "I'll get a picture of Gilbert with a lampshade on his head for you."

Feliks went to the party, and proceeded to get drunk, dance like crazy, and, oh yes, pour a bottle of tequila down Gilbert's shirt. Around 3 AM, he came back to the dorm, smiling dizzily.

In the room, the lights were off. 'Oh, Liet's sleeping.' Feliks thought. 'I totally shouldn't wake him...' He decided not to turn on the lights and disturb Toris, and stumbled around in the dark, feeling around for his bed. When he found it, he crawled under the covers, clutched his stuffed pony to his chest, and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Feliks awoke with a biting pain in his head. "Owwie...I, like, knew all that beer was a bad idea." he staggered out of bed, groaning. Feliks could see the still form of Toris in his bed. "Still sleeping, Liet?" he went over to Toris's bed. The brown haired boy was lying on his side, facing away from Feliks. "Like, you need to wakey-wakey." he shook Toris's shoulder gently.

And felt something wet on his hand. Feliks stared at his palm, which was now covered in blood. "L-Liet...!" he turned Toris over. Toris's hazel eyes were widened and glazed over, and his study notes, still open, had splatters of dried blood on them. His best friend had been slaughtered right under his nose. Feliks gasped when he saw a message written in Toris's blood on an open page in his science textbook.

'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?'


	3. Ukraine and Belarus

"Hey, Kat." Belarus sat cross-legged on the bed, painting her nails. "Have you ever heard of Bloody Mary?"

Ukraine pursed her lips. "Hm...no, Bela, I can't say I have."

Belarus scraped a bit of black nail-polish off her finger. "It's this myth I heard from America once, back when he was my Nii-san. Do you want to hear it?"

Ukraine nodded. "Okay."

"Alright. Mary Worth lived a long time ago. She was a very lovely-looking girl. One day she had a terrible accident that left her face so disfigured that nobody would look at her. She had not been allowed to look into a mirror after the accident; she was scared that seeing her reflection would make her lose her mind. Before this, she had spent a lot of time admiring her beauty in her bedroom mirror. One night, after everyone else had gone to bed, she became curious, and crept into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. As soon as she saw her face, she broke down crying and screaming terribly. It was at this moment that she was so heartbroken and wanted her old reflection back, that she went into the mirror to find it, vowing to disfigure anybody that came looking for her in the mirror." All this Natalia said in that beautiful, haunting voice of hers. It made Ukraine shiver. Belarus was so pretty, but was so capable of being frightening at the same time.

"That was scary, Bela!" Katyusha squeaked, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Hm." she replied, setting the nail polish onto the bedside dresser. "...Kat, I'm bored, so...do you want to try it?"

"Try what?"

"The Bloody Mary thing, of course. I say we go into the bathroom, turn off all the lights, and start chanting for Mary Worth. We can see if anything happens."

Ukraine gasped. "N-Natalia Arlovskaya!" she exclaimed. "I-I am NOT going to do this...this Bloody Mary thing! What if it's true?"

Belarus huffed. "Using my full name, are we? Well, Katyusha Yekaterina Braginskaya, I say we should do it. I heard it from America, after all, and you know how he wets himself over nothing." she explained. "It's probably not even real, but I'm still interested. So, let's try it."

Katyusha took a look at her younger sister and sighed. There was no use in trying to get Belarus to quit something once she got 'interested' in it. After all, she's been stalking Russia for centuries now, and still showed no sign of letting up. 'What a tenacious girl she is.'. she thought fondly. "Okay, Bela, we'll do it."

Belarus and Ukraine stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Belarus flicked the lights off, and began chanting "Bloody Mary", over and over. Timidly, Ukraine began to join in, her shaky, uncertain voice mingling with her sister's confidently nonchalant one.

Around the seventh time they repeated the chant, Natalia began to scream, trying to push herself away from the mirror. "B-Bela! Natalia! Sis, what's the matter?" Ukraine gasped, grasping onto her sister's sleeve. Her sister never lost her composure like this! "Natalia, what in the world is going on?" When she didn't get a response, she groped around for the light switch. She turned on the lights. "Bela, what-"

Belarus was slumped against the tiled wall, holding her shaking hand to her cheek.

The whole side of her face was covered with bloody fingernail scratches.


	4. Canada

A/N: Sorry this one's so short. ^^lll But I heard this story not too long ago and I really wanted to do something for it.

One day, to keep boredom at bay, Canada decided to take up nature photography. And he found that he was pretty good at it. Even America and Cuba said so, and those two gave compliments about as often as Prussia gave emotional advice.

So, Matthew decided to go camping in the Canadian wilderness for a few days, bringing his camera in hopes of getting some good photos to show his brother.

Those few days passed without too much incident, and when Canada got home, he went to go get the photos developed.

But to his horror, he found that the nature pictures he took weren't there. Instead, every photo in the camera featured Canada sleeping in his tent.


	5. Spain and Romano

Romano and his boyfriend Spain were driving home one night on their way back from a date (Well, Spain called it a date. Romano called it "getting that Spanish bastard to buy me food".) when suddenly Antonio's car ran out of gas.

"Dammit, Spagna! Can't you do anything right?" Romano complained.

Spain pointedly ignored the insult and got out of the car. At Romano's questioning look, he explained, "Lovi, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some help. Lock the doors."

Romano stuck his tongue out at him. "I know what to do!" he said indignantly, pressing the 'lock' button.

He started to flip through a little photo album he found in Spain's glove compartment. It was filled with pictures of Romano when he was little. "Spagna, you're so gross." Romano snorted, pretending to himself that he WASN'T blushing redder than a tomato.

The Italian suddenly saw a shadow fall across his lap. "What the hell-..." he looked up to see a crazed-looking man, swinging something in his hand. He comes close to the window and holds up the object he was swinging. Romano paled. It was Spain's decapitated head.

"Spagna..." Terrified Romano squeezed his eyes shut. He'd do anything, ANYTHING, to get rid of the horrible image burned into his mind. "It's not real. This isn't real." he told himself. He probably fell asleep in the car and was just dreaming and soon Spain would come back and everything would be-

Romano opened his eyes. The psychotic man was still there, smiling at him. He held something else up.

The keys to the car.


	6. Korea

One night out of boredom, all the Asian nations gathered at Thailand's place, and were now exchanging scary stories. Soon enough, Korea and China were arguing about who had scarier urban legends.

"Korean scary stories are always the best, daze~!" Korea exclaimed. "Scary stories originated in me, after all!"

"No, they didn't." Hong Kong muttered angrily.

Korea grinned. "Of course they did! That's why I never get scared!"

Philippines looked at Korea skeptically. "Never?" she asked.

Korea nodded proudly.

"No way. Everyone gets scared. It's human nature...or nation nature, I guess." Taiwan added, absentmindedly stroking her brother's Hello Kitty plushie.

"Not me! I'm just special like that!" the boy shouted enthusiastically.

China smirked. "Well, if you're so fearless, then go spend the night in the graveyard down the street! You can drive Japan's katana into the dirt to prove you've been there and didn't just chicken out, aru."

To Yao's surprise, Korea accepted. "Sure, daze~. I love challenges."

Japan looked nervous to part with his katana, but finally handed the long-bladed sword over.

The Korean boy parted with his relatives with a haughty smile. "When I come back in the morning, you all are gonna owe me a crap-load of apologies, daze~!"

In the morning, Korea didn't return. "I knew it! He probably chickened out and went home." Taiwan said offhandedly. "I know I would."

No one was worried. They gathered their belongings and, with polite thank-yous to Thailand, prepared to fly back to their respective countries.

But as they passed by the cemetary Korea was dared to go in, Vietnam spotted a glint of silver by a gravestone. "Japan, isn't that your katana?"

"That means Korea didn't chicken out, aru!" China said, slightly disappointed.

Philippines frowned. "Then where is he?"

At this, everyone ran into the cemetery. Sure enough, there was Japan's katana; but the only sign of Korea was ever there was a severed hand staked to the ground.


	7. Finland

Finland felt alone without Sweden. He was intimidating and didn't talk much, but the tall man was like Tino's other half. So, when he had to go to an overnight meeting with his government or something; he felt scared being by himself in the house they shared.

"But I'm not alone.", the blonde boy reminded himself. "I have Hanatamago with me!" he smiled down at the little white dog at his feet and stroked its soft fur.

A sudden bulletin from the radio in his room made Finland's self-assurance go out the window. It was about a dangerous madman who escaped from a nearby mental hospital and was loose in the area.

'Ugh...I musn't be scared, musn't be scared...' the Finnish boy thought as he made sure all the doors in the house were locked. 'I need to be able to handle myself without Su-san's help...'

Tino hurried into his room and went to bed. A dripping noise from the bathroom next door was making it hard for him to sleep. "Nngh...that's so annoying." Finland breathed. "I should get Su-san to fix the pipes." He reached down under the bed where Hanatamago liked to sleep, and the tickly licking on his hand was comforting enough for the boy to finally fall asleep.

Finland woke up early the next morning to go to the bathroom. He blearily rubbed his eyes and pushed open the bedroom door.

Hanatamago was hanging from the shower nozzle, blood dripping out of his little furry throat, and a note on the mirror read, 'Humans can lick too!'.


	8. England and France

"Francis, where did you put my shirt?" Arthur Kirkland asked, rummaging through a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Which one?" inquired the blonde Frenchman lying on the bed. He was currently flipping through a Playboy magazine, stopping to touch himself every so often.

"You know the one. The short-sleeved one with the Union Jack on it, of course!" Arthur snapped at his roommate. "It's my favorite. And stop with the Playboy, you disgusting pig!"

Francis put the magazine down and smirked up at the younger man. "Why do you need that particular shirt? To go with your black vest and the tie with the skulls on it? That's a pretty sexy outfit, Angleterre. Let me guess, you've got a date with that Alfred boy, hm?"

Arthur blushed. "Don't call it a 'date'! We're just going to a concert! As friends. Do you hear me? FRIENDS." To emphasize this, he gave a hard kick to the Frenchman's bed.

The bearded man snickered. "Okay, okay. Whatever keeps the tears away, Angleterre."

Arthur rolled his eyes, then spotted a bolt of red, white, and blue cloth. "My shirt!" He yanked the shirt from under his bed and put it on, sliding the black vest and tie over it. "There. Now Francis, I'll be out late, so don't expect me back until, say, around 2 AM."

"Have fun on your DATE, Angleterre!" Francis called. Arthur, not even turning around, responded with a stiff middle finger and shut the door behind him.

Later that night, after some more perverted activity poorly disguised as studying, Francis decided to go to bed. "Hm..." he said, looking at the clock. "It's past 2 AM. Heh, maybe Angleterre got _lucky_ with his American friend, non?" He was about to close his eyes when he heard a loud gurgling sound at the door.

Francis was many things, but he wasn't stupid. A sound like that at his door in 2 in the morning, well, that was just screaming 'Hey dude, get your French ass out of here before you end up like a horror movie victim!' So, he slid quietly out of his bed and into the closet, locking it soundly. He could hear his heartbeat pounding violently in his chest. The sound was coming closer and closer still until whatever or whoever it was was right outside the dorm room. Francis struggled not to cry out as he heard the thing scratching at the door, ceaselessly.

The Frenchman was afraid to move, save for trembling in fear of course. 'Stop it' he begged in his mind 'Just _go away_, s'il vous plait...' The scratching and clawing at the door seemed to last forever, though. Finally, Francis just fell asleep in the closet, the sounds of gurgling and scratching echoing in his ears.

That next morning, Francis gathered up enough courage to open the door. Slowly, cautiously, he got out of the closet and opened the door.

Arthur lay in front of the door, his throat slit deeply. His fingers and nails were split and bleeding from scratching at the door for help.


	9. America

_The New York subways are usually so busy..._ thought Alfred as he got on a subway train one night. The only other people in the train as a tall man wearing a pink scarf, with two pretty girls on both sides of him.

The tall man seemed to be staring at him, but Alfred couldn't really tell, because a long fringe of platinum blonde, almost silver hair was covering his eyes.

A nervous-looking brunette man got on the next stop and sat next to Alfred. After a few minutes, the man leaned over and whispered subtly, "I need you to get off the next stop, sir. Please, just trust me." Alfred was slightly confused, but complied to the brunette's wishes.

When Alfred got off the train, the brunette man turned and hugged him. "Thank God..." he murmured.

"Huh?"

The brunette man pulled away and smiled sadly. "I think I just saved your life. That man was dead. The two women sitting next to him were holding his body up."


	10. Hungary

One day, Elizaveta had to stay at a rather depressed-looking motel. She was at Germany for a business trip, but she forgot to set up a hotel reservation for herself. So, she had to make do with this roadside dump.

The man at the front desk, when he had given her her room keys, had warned Elizaveta not to look through the keyhole in Room 13. '13? People are so supersitious it's annoying.' Elizaveta had thought. She frowned disapprovingly at the man's strange warning, but obeyed anyways.

For the first night, anyway.

On the second night, curiosity posessed her to walk up to Room 13 to see what the man at the front desk was so upset about. She leaned on the door and peered through the large keyhole. All she could see was red. 'Did someone stuff red cloth in the keyhole? So what?.'

Elizaveta went up to the staff member. "I looked through the keyhole in Room 13, but all I saw was redness."

The man turned pale. "Ma'am, a man with red eyes died in that room. They say anyone who looks at the man's eyes is dead by the next night."

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. How stupid! These people just LOVED to scare themselves silly with ghost stories, but she was a smart woman. She wasn't buying it, and the next night left the motel to find a place that didn't try to scare their customers.

She drove around the city, looking for another motel. Suddenly, she felt something sharp and jagged pierce her chest. Gasping in shock and pain, she looked down to see blood spilling out of a wound made by an unknown weapon. As she took her hands off the wheel to try to stop her bleeding, her car swerved into ditch, flipping over. She winced as she heard bones break. Shards of glass from the window scraped every inch of skin on her face and arms, and she was pinned to the seat helplessly. As she bled to death, she could see a young man through the shattered windshield, his mouth curled up in a smile and his crimson red eyes narrowed playfully.


End file.
